


second chances / future wishes

by deplore



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: Corrin, who chose to fight for Hoshido, unexpectedly meets again with Xander in the kingdom of Askr.The first thing that Corrin notices is that Xander isn’t as tall as he remembers, and it takes him a few seconds to realize that it’s because he’s grown since leaving Nohr. Only after that does the emotional reaction hit him full-force, to the point where Corrin feels like there’s something physically stuck in his throat, making it impossible for him to say anything – though he knows that Xander isn’t the type to scorn others, Corrin reflexively braces himself to endure contempt when Xander opens his mouth.But instead of derision, Xander’s face lights up. “I never expected to see you here, little prince, but it relieves my heart that you are,” Xander says, and his voice is so full of warmth and affection that Corrin isn’t sure how to react. He reaches out to place a hand on Corrin’s shoulder briefly, and Corrin has to stop himself from flinching – not because he doesn’t want Xander to touch him, but because a little voice in the back of his head suddenly tells himyou don’t deserve it – it’s your fault he died – you’re the one who brought that fate upon him.





	second chances / future wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisen/gifts).



Xander shows up in Askr with little warning, such that when Corrin sees him in the castle’s main hall, he has to do a double take to make sure that he isn’t seeing things. After watching Xander talk to several other people from a careful distance, though, Corrin decides that it’s unlikely he’s hallucinating and that Xander is almost certainly real – and then he promptly flees before Xander’s turned his way, heart beating so fast that he can hear it in his ears. For a few minutes he wanders aimlessly, purely motivated by his fight-or-flight instinct, but then he remembers that Alfonse often spends his mornings in the library, so he decides to stop there and try to get his bearings straight.

Corrin nearly trips over several stacks of books on the floor as he tries to navigate through the library, but he finally finds Alfonse patiently rearranging a bookshelf near the back of the room. “Prince Alfonse,” he says, “good morning. Do you have a little time to spare? There’s something I was wondering about.”

Alfonse sets a book down before turning around – his eyes visibly widen with concern once they meet gazes, which tells Corrin exactly how panicked he must look. “Of course, go ahead,” Alfonse replies. “If there’s anything I can help with, please do let me know.”

“Prince Alfonse, I thought that you said you were stopping Kiran from summoning for the time being?” Corrin asks.

“Yes, that’s right,” Alfonse replies.

“But Xander is – I mean, I saw a new ally just now,” Corrin says.

“Oh, that’s right,” Alfonse says. “You haven’t been here for that long, so I suppose nobody’s told you about this yet… Sometimes, when an enemy is particularly impressed by our army’s fighting prowess, they’ll agree to join us. Prince Xander was recruited yesterday like that.” He tilts his head – “You and Prince Xander are from two countries that were at war with each other, aren’t you? It must be a shock to see him turn up so suddenly.”

“A shock, yes,” Corrin says. _Since he shouldn’t be alive anymore_ , he doesn’t add, because he doesn’t want to burden Alfonse with his personal problems, especially when Alfonse looks so obviously relieved that Corrin’s question was easily answered.

“If there’s bad blood, I could talk to him for you,” Alfonse offers. “Commander Anna and I have mediated between other heroes before, so we have some ideas around how to keep the peace among former enemies.”

“No, that’s alright. I have no enmity against him, and Xander… he’s not that kind of person,” Corrin replies, trying to muster up a smile. “That’s all I was wondering about. Thanks, Prince Alfonse, I’ll leave you be now.”

It’s only after he’s already left the library that Corrin realizes he still has more questions than answers, like how it’s possible for somebody who should be dead come back to life, and that he should have asked them while he still had Alfonse’s attention. He feels a bit too self-conscious to turn around so quickly, so he instead decides to return to the main hall and scope out whether Xander is still there or if there might be another Askrian around who could answer his questions – he relaxes when he enters and Xander is nowhere to be found, but then he hears a familiar voice call his name from behind –

Corrin turns around and of course it’s Xander – strangely enough, the first thing that he notices is that up close, Xander isn’t quite as tall as he remembers, and it takes him a few seconds to realize that it’s because he’s grown since leaving Nohr. Only after that does the emotional reaction hit him full-force, to the point where Corrin feels almost like there’s something physically stuck in his throat, making it impossible for him to say anything and even a little difficult to breathe – even though he knows that Xander isn’t the type to scorn others, Corrin reflexively braces himself to endure contempt when Xander opens his mouth.

But instead of derision, Xander’s face lights up. “I never expected to see you here, little prince, but it relieves my heart that you are,” Xander says, and his voice is so full of warmth and affection that Corrin isn’t sure how to react.

“I – I’m glad you’re here too,” he finally says, after a pause to gather himself.

“Is something troubling you?” Xander asks, stepping closer. He reaches out to place a hand on Corrin’s shoulder briefly, and Corrin has to stop himself from flinching away – not because he doesn’t want Xander to touch him, but because a little voice in the back of his head suddenly tells him _you don’t deserve it – it’s your fault he died – you’re the one who brought that fate upon him_.

And yet Xander’s hand feels so reassuring that all of Corrin’s worries melt away briefly. “I’m just surprised, that’s all,” Corrin replies, because it’s not strictly a lie. “To be honest… I didn’t think you would want to come talk to me.”

“What a strange thing for you to think,” Xander says. “Don’t I always come see you whenever I visit the Northern Fortress?”

“The Northern Fortress?” Corrin echoes, confused.

For several long moments, they just stare at each other, politely and mutually perplexed. “Where else would you be?” Xander finally says, breaking the silence. “Unless you and Leo have been sneaking out without permission again, that is.”

And then the pieces all click together in Corrin’s head: for some reason, Xander must be from further back in time than he is, from before he left Nohr and chose to side with Hoshido. The realization sends a shiver of an emotion uncomfortably close to fear through his body, because he isn’t sure what to do – does he keep his mouth shut or does he confess to his sins that, from Xander’s perspective, he hasn’t even committed yet? Corrin knows that he needs to say something, to reply and try to act normal, if only for Xander’s sake, but he can’t think of a single thing to reply with –

“I’ll take your silence as a yes,” Xander continues, but then he smiles slightly. “Then again, it wouldn’t matter here anyway, so I won’t chide you for it this time.”

Corrin stifles a sigh of relief and latches onto the chance to steer the conversation into less murky waters. “Leo didn’t do anything, so don’t be mad at him,” he replies, because it’s the truth, even though it’s not the same truth as what Xander was implying.

“I somehow find that hard to believe, but for your sake, little prince, I’ll play along this time,” Xander says. “Is Leo here, by the way?”

“No,” Corrin answers, after a pause. “Elise and Camilla aren’t either.”

“Then it’s just the two of us,” Xander says, tilting his head pensively. “You haven’t been lonely, have you?”

“There are many heroes from other lands, so it’s been quite lively, actually,” Corrin replies. “Although there are battles here as well, so…”

Xander reaches up to touch Corrin’s shoulder again, with a heavier grip this time, and his expression is more solemn – Corrin remembers he’d always looked like that after coming from a war council. “Everything will be fine, little prince,” Xander says. “I’ll protect you, as well as Askr’s peace.”

Corrin wants to say that he can fight now – that he can raise his blade and do battle by Xander’s side – but the words stick in his throat. “I know you will,” he replies, and tries to smile as genuinely as possible, ignoring all the thoughts swirling densely in his mind to concentrate on the simple, pure happiness he feels from the fact that Xander has somehow returned to him.

Xander looks like he has something else to say, but just then, Anna comes down the hallway, calling out, “Prince Xander! If it isn’t much trouble, I was hoping to get your thoughts on the enemy’s recent movements.”

“Go ahead, Xander,” Corrin says, nodding in Anna’s direction. “We’ll have more time to catch up later.”

“I’d like that, little prince,” Xander replies, smiling at Corrin before turning to Anna.

It’s only after Xander and Anna have rounded the corner that Corrin finally lets out a sigh and lets himself really feel all the emotions he was trying to hold back during that conversation – the sadness and regret, the joy and hope, the pervasive feeling that he may have just experienced a miracle, but not one that came to him because he deserved it.

 

 

 

In an attempt to clear his mind, Corrin decides to spend the afternoon practicing swordsmanship with Eirika, but Eirika interrupts in the middle of warm-ups before they even get to proper sparring. “You aren’t concentrating very well today,” Eirika says, chiding him gently. “I don’t think either of us will get very good practice like this. Why don’t we do this some other time instead?”

Corrin sighs, slumping his shoulders. “You’re right,” he replies. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Eirika.”

“It’s nothing to apologize for,” she says. “Everybody has days like that sometimes, don’t they? If it helps, you can tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” Corrin says, flashing her a brief smile – he knows he can’t talk to any of his siblings or countrymen about this, not without getting biased answers – but Eirika is far removed from the history of Nohr and Hoshido.

“I’ll put aside the practice dummies, and let you gather your thoughts in the meanwhile,” Eirika replies.

Corrin puts his training sword back with the rest of them, sitting on a viewing bench and contemplating how he can possibly explain what’s been on his mind. But by the time Eirika has finished clearing up and sheathes her sword, putting it with the rest of the practice equipment before sitting down next to Corrin, his mind is still unorganized. “I’m sorry,” he ends up saying, finding no easy place to start. “I wish I could explain things better, so they make more sense, but… I don’t know. It still doesn’t make sense to me in the first place.”

“It’s fine,” Eirika says, smiling encouragingly. “Just start with whatever feels the most important.”

Corrin opens his mouth and then pauses, sighing deeply – but he steels himself and finally manages to reply: “Somebody’s come to the castle. He’s… someone I care about deeply, but in the past, I… hurt him. I hurt him in a way that I can never repent for, I think.”

“I see… so it must be painful to see him now,” Eirika says.

“I think it would be one thing if he hated me for it,” Corrin replies. “But when I spoke to him… he didn’t remember. Or at least, that’s what I thought at first, but then I realized – those things that I did, they haven’t happened for him yet.”

Eirika hesitates for a few moments, but then she says, “That must be more difficult, in many ways, than if he blamed you directly… is that how you feel, Corrin?”

“Yes,” Corrin answers, voice small. “It feels like… fate has given me a second chance, but I can’t help but feel like I don’t deserve it.”

“I don’t think it’s a matter of whether or not you deserve it, but whether you choose to take it,” Eirika replies.

“It’s not that simple,” Corrin says, frowning slightly. “I betrayed him… I turned my back to him when all I ever wanted to do was the right thing… and in the end, the one who suffered because of my decision was him.”

Eirika reaches out to take his hand in between her own. Her palms are hard with callouses, but Corrin finds that reassuring – all of his siblings’ hands are battle-worn too. “Corrin,” she says, “It’s true that you mustn’t forget those regrets. I know how it is… and I understand how heavy they are, but those regrets are a part of you. Even still, I think you would only be adding to your regrets if you squandered this opportunity. After you saw the consequences of your decision… I’m sure you must have prayed endlessly for a chance to make things right again, didn’t you?”

Eirika’s gaze is dignified even as her eyes reveal a muted sadness, and Corrin knows without asking that Eirika must have also done the same – that she’s done things that she wishes she could take back, not for her own sake, but to save the people she cares for. “You’re right,” he says, squeezing her hand lightly. “I’ll make the most of this. I’d only be wasting a miracle if I let this slip by without doing anything, wouldn’t I?”

“May you make the most of it, Corrin,” Eirika replies, turning her face away for a few moments before she can look at Corrin again – he gets the distinct sense that she needed that time to compose herself.

Corrin wants to thank her, or perhaps tell her that he wishes that she’ll get her own miracle – but he senses that such words would only pain her. Instead, he says, “I promise you that I will.”

Eirika smiles, in a way that is both beautiful and bittersweet, and says, “That makes me happy to hear. I hope that the next time we practice, you’ll be able to return with good news to share.”

She doesn’t say any more, but she tightens her grip on Corrin’s hand for a few moments before she finally lets go.

 

 

 

After he takes dinner that evening, Corrin finds the room that Xander’s been assigned and knocks on the door. He waits for a few seconds, but to him they feel agonizingly long – just as enough time has passed that he begins to second-guess if he should really be doing this, Xander finally opens the door. “Corrin, it’s you,” he says, smiling at him. “Did you come by to talk? Here, come in.”

Corrin steps into the room, waiting for Xander to close the door before he says, “Xander, I have to tell you something important, although you may find it difficult to believe… and impossible to understand. But please, will you hear me out?”

“Of course I will, little prince,” Xander replies, without hesitating; his expression softens, as if he’s already detected the distress in Corrin’s voice.

Corrin takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, trying to steady himself. “I believe that we come from different times,” he says. “In your memories, I haven’t yet left the Northern Fortress, right? But those days are already far bygone for me.”

“I did think that you look different,” Xander replies, after a pause. “Like you’d grown up without my noticing, both in your stature, and in the aura around you.”

“I was brought to Hoshido, the land of my birth,” Corrin continues. “And thereafter I decided to continue fighting alongside them, not because – not because I didn’t value my bonds with Nohr! And not because I ever had any desire to fight against you… nor our other siblings. But because Hoshido’s people were suffering, and I thought that I could help stop the fighting… for the good of the entire continent.”

“Little prince,” Xander says – but Corrin shakes his head, cutting him off.

“And to be honest, I thought that I could help you that way… because I saw how heavy a burden you were carrying. I know now that it was naïve of me, but I’d thought that if I returned to Nohr, I’d never be allowed on the frontlines… and that I would be powerless to help end the war,” Corrin says, voice getting clearer and firmer as he continues talking.

“But that wasn’t a burden that you needed to carry,” Xander interjects, stepping closer and reaching out to touch Corrin’s shoulder – but Corrin intercepts, grabbing Xander’s hand and holding it in his own.

“Still, I wanted to,” Corrin tells him. “I wanted to do something to help the people I cared for… to help you especially, Xander, but in the end I ended up bringing you so much pain… and I can’t undo the suffering that I watched you endure.”

For a few moments, both of them stare at each other, both of their gazes pensive. “Little prince, even if what you say is true, I know your heart. It isn’t one filled with malice,” Xander says. “That much, I can believe in unconditionally.”

“That makes me happy to hear,” Corrin replies, smiling hesitantly.

“Is that all you wanted to tell me?” Xander asks. “If that’s the case, then I hope that this conversation has set your heart at ease, little prince. I have no ill will against you, just as I’m certain you have none against me.”

“No, that’s not it – what I really wanted to say to you is this. Xander… I’ve grown up. I don’t want you to protect me anymore, I want to fight alongside you… even more than that, I want to be the one protecting you,” Corrin says, gripping Xander’s hand tightly. He remembers a time when Xander’s hands felt so much larger than his, but now they feel like exactly the right size to hold. Corrin’s hands are now as battle-worn as Xander’s, far from the soft palms he had when he was still living in the Northern Fortress. “I know I can’t take back anything in the past, but the fact that you’re here in front of me right now means that I have another chance, to do things right by you from now on. I want to earn your trust, and… I want you to feel you can rely on me.”

“You truly have grown up,” Xander finally replies, after a long pause. “I can sense your resolve, little prince. And if I can be honest with you… I’m rather moved by your strength of will.”

“So then, you’ll allow it?” Corrin asks, trying to bite back the eagerness in his tone.

Xander squeezes Corrin’s hand back, smiling slightly. “Let us fight alongside each other from now on,” he says. “As a fellow soldier, it goes against my pride to allow anybody to protect me, but I’ll entrust my back to you, little prince.”

And at that, Corrin smiles widely, beaming effusively in a way that he doesn’t think that he’s managed since he left the Northern Fortress – his heart is free of worries and his mind is clear of any doubt. Even though they’re both far from Nohr, with Xander by his side again, Corrin feels like he’s finally come home again.

 

 

 

**EXTRA**

The weather in Askr is pleasantly temperate compared to what Corrin’s used to, such that even the early spring evenings are comfortably warm. Walking hand-in-hand with Xander to a lake near Askr Castle feels almost dreamlike in how idyllic it is: the sky is clear except for a few wispy clouds drifting with the breeze, and the full moon shines beautifully and radiantly, so that the lake is illuminated brightly even as night falls.

“Xander, look!” Corrin calls out, tugging at Xander’s arm with one hand as he points up to the sky with his other. “It’s a shooting star!”

Xander turns his head up just in time to catch the tail of the star streaking through the sky – he smiles when he sees it, and Corrin smiles when he sees Xander’s expression at peace. “Did you make a wish, little prince?” Xander asks.

Corrin pauses to contemplate it, but after a few moments, he decides not to overthink it – he leans over to rest his head against Xander’s shoulder, closing his eyes serenely. “If it’s somehow possible, I’d want to go back to the same time as you when the war in Askr is over,” Corrin says. “But if that’s too much to ask for… then I wish for your happiness, Xander.”

“Well then, your wish has already come true,” Xander replies, resting his head against Corrin’s.

If Corrin could freeze one moment in time to relive over and over again, he thinks, it would be this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lunar!! I had a lot of fun writing this and it ended up spiraling a bit out of control because I really _( :3 / wanted to write Corrin and Eirika talking, especially considering FEH Lyon seems to be from Ephraim's route. So I felt they'd get along well as they have quite a bit in common!
> 
> In-universe Kiran is a new summoner, thus Corrin is the first Fates royal to show up (seeing as he, Sakura, and Camilla are the only ones available from the summoning pool at non-5* rating... but reds are so plentiful he's had more chances to show up...... or else Kiran just has bad luck....). The bonus is also based on the in-game FEH support system!
> 
> I'd also like to think that in the context of this fic, Corrin gets to go home eventually and is sent back to the point before he decides what path to take. The second time around, he picks the Revelations path. But that's just my wishful thinking, perhaps...


End file.
